bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Abc8920
'' Archives: 1 '' Red Star Hi! Just wanted to let you know that I rewrote the Red Star article (it was virtually a stub), but it could use some more work... [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Tarduk Hi! Sorry about my long period of no-editing, but I finally managed to complete the "Expedition" section of Tarduk's page, like Matoro1 told me. I also wrote his Abilities and Traits section... Hope to get back to work soon! [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Stub articles Hey, I'm thinking of updating the Stub template a bit. I think we should either Change the image, or make it somehow relate to the Bohrok and their opsession to 'clean up' articles. What do you think? I think I just finished the Bohrok page and I uploaded a ton of images. I think either this one or this one. I can't decide between them but I'll add them to the gallery. Yeah sure. I'll get to it when I finish the gallery. :-) Re:New serial o.0 Intense! Wow! I guess I'll have a lot to add now. XD Thanks for telling me. Thanks for posting the Lariska Contest info on CBW. I was thinking I would be the only person entering. :D Yeah, definately! Where do you get these epic banners from? Cool. Do you have to download that or do you go there online? Cool! I've always liked Kyry, it'll be cool to see one of his MOCs dedicated to this wiki! :D Wow! I just saw his entry on Brickshelf and it is pretty awesome. I didn't know Greg reviewed her colors before and I always pictured her as being pink/white for some reason. How about you? Yeah, I'm working on it. Most of the Lhikan page is too but I'll do that later today. Thanks, but... Thanks for fixing that problem in my user page, but... what was that?? [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! BC/BV Sorry didn't know he got blocked here :P I just wanted him to know I was here. But he'll figure it out ;) [[User:LordOblivion|'Lord Oblivion']] ([[User talk:LordOblivion|'Talk']]) Brickshelf What do you say to the idea of creating a community Brickshelf account? We could provide pictures of past sets. e.g. We could do picture reviews e.g.] That sort of thing. Cool. We could only tell the Admins the password and create a seperate account. Do you have any suggestions about the account name or would 'Bionicle Reviews Wiki' be the name? Yeah, I could easily change it to but then articles with multiple infoboxes will just say 'Gali', 'Gali', 'Gali'. Anyway, I'll try and ask User:Mata Nui to give me a hand if I can't figure it out. (Which will be quite likely) Anyway, I move into my new house on Wednesday and I won't have internet for at least 2 weeks. Unfortunately, I go back to school in a week then its my Birthday on the Sunday. That means I'll be inactive for my birthday! D-: But I might be able to have access to a dongle. (Which is like this thumbdrive that provides internet or something) But I'll still have to laptop and I'll be able to not only write some more chapters without the internet distraction, but I'll also have those Revamps of Lariz, Mosirt, Gamel, and other MOCs. Guild Your Guild entry is epic. Thanks. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Your a good MOCer. I might ask you to make the MOCs for some of my no imaged characters, as I'm not going to be making many more MOCs. See my lastest blog on CBW. :O [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Airships or Air Ship There are two pages for the same item. I believe that the page entitled Air Ship should be deleted, due to the fact that the page entitled Airship has more information and the correct title. --Makuta Mutran 21:49, August 20, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi there I know Matoro1 Re: Thanks! Thank you. I am glad to help here when I can. --Makuta Mutran 23:20, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Help Hey! First off, I'd like to apologize for not entering in the Lariska contest and for being so little active in the past months... anyway, Matoro1 told me you're putting the votes on BZP, and I have an account there... but what's the topic? And could you send me a PM through YouTube? My Hotmail (where I get mails from BRW) isn't working.... :L I would have asked you there, but I forgot your name xD by the way, I'm MarvinMartian96 there.Waiting for a response! [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Well, I don't think I'll have the time to make an entry in 2 days... anyway, where's the BZPower page? [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Re:Welcome back Thanks! It does look a little intimidating when you come back and can't find the search box but I think it seems modern. I'm not in a rush to change it but I agree, it is quite confusing. Anyway, thanks for welcoming me back! Have you read my blog about the character infoboxes? Re:Activity That's alright if you have exams, I just didn't know where you were. It seems Tuma55 and I have been about the only two editors for the past week. But still, it's good to know that you're paying attention! :D I think I have an attitude problem in the way that I address people on wikia. If you say the edit I undid on the Eselox Talk Page of EBSCW I can't believe how rude I have been in the past and I'm really sorry if I insulted you in any way prior to this. Anyway, I uploaded the first Brickshelf Review for the Wiki. I'm also planning to upload Nuju Metru, Vakama Hordika, Toa Norik, Rahaga Norik, and a Bohrok Tahnok reviews throughout this week. I also have exams at the moment. I just got back from a 4 hour Math exam and never want to see another number again! ( XD ) But, luckily, I'm on study leave now, so I can edit in my break times and I have finally gotten round to continuing my story. I have one or two more pictures to upload and I need to just tie the chapter off and I can upload it! :D I'll read the chapters you added to Shadow Play after I upload the next chapter of Ghosts of the Past. Good luck with your exams! I just read the last three chapters of Shadow Play and I am amazed! How you keep managing to bewilder me with your writing is almost unreal! I was beginning to think I did not explain Rotam's Kraata Virus in enough depth but you have grasped it perfectly! I loved the three-way-battle between Mulon, Matoro, and Teridax and the strange burst of light at the end. I liked it so much that I'm going to create a Shadow Form for Mulon - But I'm going to base it on sets that I know you own ;D. I know you have Nuju Hordika, Matoro Mahri, and Krika, but I also wonder if you have a Nuju Metru or Kazi Kanohi Matatu and if you have the Visorak? Also, do you think you might want some rights over Teridax and Mulon. I don't want to constrict you from killing them off if you want to. :D Anyway, I love the idea of Mulon's rebellion and the line "the time for treason was nearer than ever." You are an extrememly talented writer and you really have taken a firm grasp of the world I described and transformed it into something I never dared to. Congratulations! :D It's my pleasure! :D I'm going to rope myself into finishing the chapter of Ghosts of the Past in my next study break. It's not very eventful and I'm far from living down the climax of the Matoran-Makuta transformation, but I've finished the Mulon MOC, painted a spare Matatu I had from Bricklinks - Which I used for my original Watak - And I've done a lot of studying! (Yay School... not.) Anyway, I'm proud of the resulting Mask and I'm going to introduce a character, who I mentioned a while ago, into the story. I'm also thinking of entering that Lesovikk Hiatus Story Contest. I might have him meet Zaria or something and free and island from Visorak. Is there an official contest page on BS01? Thanks for the links. I'll definately attempt to enter and I'll put it up on a blog post before I finalize it. Anyway, I'm about to upload the chapter. The mystery character I mentioned above was made by a Youtuber in a contest I held. I have a 4 hour Physics exam tomorrow, followed by a French speaking exam! D: Good luck in your exams! I hope you do well in your Chemistry tests and in the PE exam. (You're right. There's no point in PE Exams. We have more important things to study so it's just a waste of time) Anyway, Good Luck!